


Sneaky

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [191]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was excited about the hot water and showers in Alexandria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky

“I think I might stay in here for the rest of the night. Or my life.” Tara sighed, turning her face up to the hot water that was streaming out of the showerhead.

“If you stay in there much longer it might be the rest of your life.” Sasha groused. She had been waiting for her turn to shower and was vocal about not wanting a cold shower. “I know it is a treat to have any sort of shower, instead of bathing in a stream or a lake, but I still want that water to be warm if not hot.”

Tara laughed, “I’m just rinsing the conditioner out, I swear, and then it is all yours. Conditioner, you know I thought that I might never use it again.”

“Or those fancy body washes they gave us? Coconut, cucumber, mint; who came up with all of those? I just want to be clean, not smell like a froufrou spa. I can just imagine what the guys at the firehouse would have said if I smelled like a spring bouquet.” Sasha shifted her towels and sat back on the lid of the toilet. She didn’t need to be in the bathroom with Tara, but most of them were still a little nervous about this new place and it made them all a little more comfortable to stick close to one another. Privacy had gone out the window weeks before, if more months or years. When Tara was gone, and Sasha was taking her turn in the shower, Rosita would come in to wait and stand guard.

The water shut off and Tara reached out for her own towel, hanging on the bar. “I’ll just be a minute, I promise. I forgot clean clothes, so if you did too you might want to get some before you start.”

“Was that a hint that you want me to grab your clothes too or would you flash Abraham when you go out in just that towel?” Sasha’s mood sounded lighter, and Tara hoped that it would last but she knew that the other woman would be serious and closed off again soon.

“He wishes. I would just have to be sneaky. If you grab my clothes, I’ll do your share of the laundry for the next two weeks.” Sasha hated domestic chores, and Tara didn’t mind them since it meant spending more time with Carol and getting to know the group’s past through her.

“Sounds good to me, deal.”


End file.
